


The Rose

by Uknow59731_care



Category: Life, Life cycle - Fandom, Scarlet-may eziashi, Thoughts - Fandom, immortality - Fandom, mind - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uknow59731_care/pseuds/Uknow59731_care
Summary: A poem about a rose’s cycle of life with depth about life and how everything evolves and how nothing stays the same. It is also about how you can be so careless about things and take things for granted but no matter what they will always be there for you.





	The Rose

**The Rose**

She opens her eyes,  
One look, she’s enthralled,  
Trapped.  
Forever staring at that first image  
Ignoring why it’s there  
Or when it will die,  
And she cradled it, like they were meant for each other,

She leaves it there,  
Day by day waking up to a memory,  
Not realising its ruby red colour turning cold  
And its once soft nature becoming unrecognisable.

Until one day she wakes up  
And stares the rose straight in the eye,  
Its leaves have fallen  
and the ones left are frangible and brittle.

She throws the rose away,  
Ready to wake to another.  
And surely, she does,  
Again and again until she gets old,  
Too old to see the rose,  
And even after she dies,  
there are roses that honour her.  
That will die and new ones will come to replace them.

None of them prevailing,always changing.


End file.
